


Everlasting Days

by NinjaKTX



Series: The Days Go On [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKTX/pseuds/NinjaKTX
Summary: Fate worked in strange ways, but even it couldn't predict this.The Summer Solstice was the longest day of the year.One solstice, two girls were born.On another, their paths would cross.The Summer Solstice may be the longest day of the year,But their love would last forever.





	Everlasting Days

On the eve of the Summer Solstice, two women went into labor. The Queen of Edgewater in the north, and the Queen of Heaven in the south. As the clock struck midnight, both had given birth to a healthy little girl, though each father had a different reaction. The King of Edgewater was joyous and demanded the day’s festivities celebrated the birth of his daughter as well, while the King of Heaven grimaced and slapped his wife, scolding her for not having a son.

And thus the lives of the two were at the mercy of fate. But not even fate could predict how wrapped up their lives would be with one another.


End file.
